


Rin ☆ Bon

by PoppyPot



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: First Time writing Smut, M/M, NSFW, No Beta, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, for now at least, might add more if people want, writing at 2am is probably not the best....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyPot/pseuds/PoppyPot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Bon ficlets no beta might add more later on</p><p>UPDATE: My PC is broken currently and I'm saving up to fix it, so i wont be able to update quickly BUT I HAVE NOT given up on this work, I WILL FINISH IT one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin ☆ Bon

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Rin moaned as he shoved his face into his mattress and thrust his hips back, meeting Bon who was pounding into him from behind at a brutal pace. They were both close and becoming erratic with their movements as the sensations took over. Bon reached forward with his hand and clasped Rins shoulder with a white knuckle grip, pulling the half demon back to him as much as he could as he felt his groin give a last pulse before he started emptying his load into the teen. Shuddering with the aftershocks, he took hold of Rins tail at the base and clamped down, giving it a firm tug sending the half demon flying over the edge. 

Rin arched his back into an almost painful bowed shape, and gave a strangled yell as he came. His seed spilled onto the sweat soaked bedsheet that they were fornicating on. Rin panted heavily as he started coming down from his orgasm and the realisation that he came without his cock being touched started to dawn on him. His body trembled as he felt Bon pull his dick out slowly; the older teen stroking his back gently as he did. As he took deep breaths he could feel everything; the hot come settling deep inside him with the excess seeping out, dribbling down the back of his thigh. 

“S-shit” Rin gasped as he flopped down onto the bed. He cringed as he could feel his own come spread on his belly; he would need a shower before it started to dry. 

“You okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Bon muttered as he lay down next to the half demon. Rin turned his head and looked into the others eyes and gave a tired smile.

“I’m a bit sore but it will heal up quick enough, it was great…” Rin glanced away from him for a second and asked quietly with a blush “Was It good for you?” 

“Yeah man it was awesome” Bon laughed and stretched. “God what the hell did we just do!” Rin started to laugh with him and it got to the point where they were both clutching their sides, tears streaming down their faces. They had both rolled over onto their sides and were now facing each other, coming down from their laughing fit. Bon smile slowly slipped off his face as he took in the image before him.

“We haven’t even kissed yet.” Rin muttered and Bon looked surprised. He shuffled towards the half demon till their noses touched. He raised his hand and ran his fingers through the blunettes hair pushing the damp strands out for his eyes.

“I guess we’ll have to fix that, wont we”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆


End file.
